Fun and Games
by Kate Alexandra
Summary: Emma didn't intend to have a bachelorette night and this certainly isn't what she would have planned. CS Hiatus Challenge Day 18 Prompt: Bells


Emma hadn't slept at her parents house in months. It felt weird to be back in her old bed. Well what was even weirder was the impromptu bachelorette party that ended up being more of an adult slumber party. Anna and Elsa, who had come through the permanent portal door Regina had created to the Enchanted Forest, had definitely surprised Emma. She had truly missed Elsa, one of the few people Emma could truly call a friend. Snow decided to use the slippers she had used to get home from the Underworld to pop over to Oz and bring Dorothy, Ruby, Mulan to town for the wedding as well. Emma knew her mother missed her friend and may have mentioned how it'd be nice to catch up with their friends.

Kristoff and David decided if the women were going to throw Emma a party, then they would have to arrange a stag night for Killian and planned to take over the Rabbit Hole that evening. The ladies had started the party at one o'clock in the afternoon and the wine had flowed very freely for hours; Regina ended up conjuring more when they were far too gone to drive or leave the loft. It was Ruby who suggested drinking games commence. What a terrible idea that had been.

Between _Never Have I Ever_ and the weirdest places they had had sex, Emma learned some thing about her friends and her mom (she would have thought Snow White and Prince Charming would be so vanilla, but apparently not - Ew) that she wished she could erase from her memory. Then Mulan had to go and make a direct attempt to knock Emma out of the game when she said "Never have I ever had sex with Captain Hook." Everyone looked a bit surprised when Regina indicated that she and Hook hadn't had sex (Emma had always wondered but never wanted to ask), but Tink definitely asked what qualified as sex (and Emma tried to reign in her jealousy) before indicating a positive response to the challenge. Emma seriously never wanted to play _Never Have I Ever_ again.

Although she would be willing to bet they had all learned more about her sex life then they ever wanted to know when they were trying to one up each other about weirdest places they had sex. (Elsa was the only one, as they had discovered during Never Have I Ever, who had not had sex). Apparently the cells at the sheriff's station were a very _normal_ place for people to have sex. Emma _definitely_ hadn't meant to tell anyone about the time her pirate had taken her against the mast of the Jolly Roger but alcohol lowered her inhibitions. Some of the other women's answers had been interesting but then they had lived in the Enchanted Forest for most of their lives. When Regina let slip that she had heard, before she even reached the door, a very vocal Emma and Killian one night when she had stopped by the Underworld version of their house, everyone had freaked out and declared her the winner. Snow immediately called a halt to the games and made everyone go to sleep as it was almost eleven in the evening and they an early day ahead of them.

Regina had taken Henry's bed, Anna and Elsa had fallen asleep on cots setup in Emma's room, Dorothy, Ruby, Mulan and Aurora were curled up in sleeping bags on the floor and Tink had crashed on the couch. Emma couldn't sleep alone anymore so she simply lay staring at the ceiling, listening to the soft snores of her friends when the sound of bells disturbed the relative silence of the loft. Emma's cell phone chimes rang through the air loudly, but thankfully no one stirred at the sound.

 **May I have the pleasure of your company for a moment? Downstairs. - K**

Emma looked around the loft and realized she couldn't just go out the door, however she did have her magic to assist her in sneaking out. Emma still felt the slight haze of intoxication but she was pretty sure she could transport herself without injury. She checked the clock and realized it was twenty-two minutes to midnight. Damn it, he wasn't supposed to come over this late. David had laughed at Killian's reaction the day she had vehemently explained that not seeing the bride before the wedding was one tradition she wanted to observe without being coerced by her mother. They had tempted fate enough and her mom had backed her up in telling the men that there would be no arguments on this particular wedding tradition. Killian had been particularly disappointed that she wouldn't be swayed.

She had some questions for him so she would just have to be quick in seeing her pirate. She poofed herself to the the bottom of the stairwell, where Killian was leaning against the wall. His hair was more disheveled then it usually was and he was wearing tight blue jeans, a black button up shirt and a black vest. His leather jacket was conspicuously missing though it was a warm spring evening so he had likely forgone wearing it at all.

"Swan, I had to see you. Make sure you didn't change your mind," he swaggered towards her and winked wickedly. "And I missed you in our bed."

Emma put up her hand to stop him. Irrationally, Emma was still jealous of his past. He had lived for centuries and had had many lovers before her. And while she did have quite the same level of experience, she was a hypocrite to hold it against him. Even intoxicated he knew something was bothering her.

"What is it love?" Killian's asked, resting his hand on her arm.

"We played a stupid drinking game and Tink revealed she had had sex with you and I may have been irrationally angry and jealous." Emma admitted, looking away.

"Emma, look at me," Killian's laid his hand on her cheek and turned her head, "I may have a past but you are my true love, in a few hours my wife, and you are where my future lies. I never told you but Zeus was there to personally escort me onwards when I was ready to move on and he told me he was taking me to where I belong. He brought me back to you, Emma. You are where I belong. I love you." His bright blue eyes never left hers and she was overwhelmed with guilt at her reaction.

"I love you. I'm so sorry..." He silenced her with his lips.

"Killian!" Emma moaned against his lips as he picked her up and pressed her into his erection. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he backed her against the wall.

"Oh, my darling Swan," Killian sighed, kissing her for several minutes before coming up for air.

"Killian, you need to leave. It's almost midnight and you can't see me on our wedding day until I walk down the aisle with my dad. We really cannot do this here," Emma said, trying to stop him as he kissed a trail down her neck to her breasts. Emma pressed the palm of her hand against the wall and spelled a silencing charm and dragged his face up from her breasts and devoured his lips in a smoldering kiss. Emma lost track of the time, knowing now that she had every intention of adding the stairwell of her parents apartment to the list of weird places they had had sex when she heard the door to her parents' apartment open.

"Killian, please send my daughter back upstairs right NOW. It's eight minutes to midnight and you cannot see her until she walks down the aisle tomorrow. And Emma, please do not poof to your room. You have three minutes to make yourselves presentable." Snow's voice boomed.

Killian immediately let Emma slip down to the floor. "Yes, your majesty." Killian backed away from her so she could straighten out her nightgown. He was scratching his ear and looking down, embarrassed to be caught ravishing his fiancée by his soon-to-be mother-in-law.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be the one wearing white," Emma laughed, kissing him one last time before running up the stairs. Her mother was standing at the door with her arms folded across her body.

"The stairwell is NOT to be added to that list of yours, Emma. I mean it. Now go upstairs and sleep," Snow huffed at her.

"Yes, mom," Emma whined as she walked up the last few stairs. As she entered the apartment some of their guests who had been woken by Snow's yelling giggled at Emma being admonished like a teenager.

"Everyone go to sleep!" Snow said, shushing all of them.

Emma laughed quietly before settling into sleep. She couldn't wait for the next day to marry her pirate. It wasn't their happy ending, it would be their happy beginning


End file.
